The present invention relates to holders for fishing bait and more particularly to a bait holder which can be utilized to pick up a wide variety of types of bait from their storage container and to hold such bait while a hook is being applied to the bait.
Bait holders are available in many different configurations and are useful to catch a live bait from a container and hold it securely until it is applied to a fish hook. For some people, baiting the hook can be the most difficult part of fishing. In cold weather this can be even more difficult in that it is often necessary for the fisherman to put his hands into cold water and then with wet, cold and numb fingers try to hold a squirming, wiggling bait while also trying to put it on a fish hook.
Presently available bait holders are designed specifically for an individual type of bait. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,611,982; 3,059,369; 3,065,561 and 3,753,308 are specifically directed to holding minnows, U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,705 is specifically directed to holding roaches and crickets and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,814 and 2,929,166 are specifically directed to holding worms. None of the above mentioned bait holders would be appropriate or useful in attempting to hold a different type of bait than that which the holder was specifically designed to hold.